


All you have to do is call

by Anathema Device (notowned)



Series: What makes us who we are [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, a small child and her grandmother appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notowned/pseuds/Anathema%20Device
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Svlvie met Athos with his long hair, beard, and bruised face, he looked like some of the homeless people she’d seen on the street of central London, only cleaner. But in his eyes, she saw not the hopelessness and desperation of those who lived on the streets, but the stark fear of someone who had been hurt by life so badly that even meeting her was terrifying. All she wanted to do was to make him not be scared of her. Not be scared of holding a little girl.</p><p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7490166">"What makes us who we are"</a> from Sylvie's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you have to do is call

The first time Svlvie met Athos with his long hair, beard, and bruised face, he looked like some of the homeless people she’d seen on the street of central London, only cleaner. But in his eyes, she saw not the hopelessness and desperation of those who lived on the streets, but the stark fear of someone who had been hurt by life so badly that even meeting her was terrifying. All she wanted to do was to make him not be scared of her. Not be scared of holding a little girl.

That fear was still there the first time they went for a walk in the park. “Do you come here often?” she asked.

“I used to.”

She waited for an explanation but none came. “We try to make it every day, whatever the weather. I want her to be a kid who walks and plays outside.”

Athos watched Annie toddle on ahead of them, amazingly fast for someone with legs only eighteen inches long. “She’s so unafraid.”

“She hasn’t far to fall if she trips. And I’m here.”

He nodded. That first time, he wouldn’t go near Annie, even if she went up to him. He held his hands behind his back and used his eyes to plead with Sylvie for rescue. She would have laughed, if she hadn’t realised he was serious in his terror, and hurting because of it.

She’d brought their lunch, and he thanked her for the sandwich, though his mouth turned down as he ate it. “Do you not like it? I didn’t know what you could eat.”

“It’s lovely. Thank you.”

“You’re thinking about your friend.”

“Yes.” He put the hand down that held the sandwich. “She was so kind to me. Even though she was shy, she wasn’t afraid of me. To talk to me. I didn’t scare her like I do some people. I don’t mean to, but....” His eyes followed the path away from them, his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

“Anyone’s who’s a bit odd can scare people.”

“Do I frighten you?”

“No.” It was true. For all the talk about he might have killed someone, everything about Athos was gentle and soft and unthreatening. “I’m a high-school teacher. Used to be, I mean, until I stopped to look after Mum. I’ve seen just about everything.”

“So have I, while I was an officer. But if I was still one, I’d be worried about you speaking to me. Because of Annie.”

“I can make my own mind up, Athos. I won’t let you hurt her. You don’t have to be afraid of that. I can protect her just fine.”

He looked at her then, with those sad green eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I’m glad of that.”

When they parted he gave her twenty quid. “For sandwiches. I’d have to buy them anyway.”

That was fair, she thought. “Porthos already bought me a load of groceries though.”

“That’s for you. This is for me.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

That first week, nothing changed much. He was friendly, reserved, and unfailingly, almost unnervingly polite to her. Whatever they talked about, he would listen or comment without judging or becoming angry. She told him how it had been hard to give up work after her father died and her mother needed increasing home care, and he didn’t, as some people had, suggest a paid carer might have been better for all of them. He just said that her parents must be so proud to have raised a daughter so loving. She could have kissed him for that.

On their fourth walk together, an older couple stopped to coo over Annie’s pretty dress. When they straightened up, they saw Athos’s beaten face and smiled bright smiles of embarrassment before saying to Athos, “She has your eyes.” He nodded, leaving it Sylvie correct them if she wanted to, which she didn’t bother doing. The older couple moved away smartly after that.

As Athos and Sylvie walked on, she said, “Sorry. I didn’t feel like explaining.”

“Not a problem.”

“Her dad...he was someone I went out with a couple of times, then broke it off. He didn’t like being dumped. He....” She looked ahead, determined not to cry or show how much the memory of that night still haunted her. “Came around. Mum was asleep.” She swallowed. “I didn’t want it.”

“No. The police?”

“I called them. They came around. They talked to him, he said it was consensual. His word against mine, and there weren’t...I didn’t...fight. I didn’t want to wake up Mum, in case he hurt her. He threatened to if I screamed. So there wasn’t enough evidence, they said.”

He made her stop so he could look at her directly. “I’m sorry. I know it’s hard to prosecute such cases, but that doesn’t make it easier to accept.”

“It really doesn’t. But then I found I was pregnant. I’ve always wanted children but...I went back and forth, back and forth. Keep, not keep. Mum said to me, no one has to be their parents. My baby could be who I helped them to be, no matter who the sperm came from. So I decided to do it. I was thirty-two. I didn’t know if I’d ever be pregnant again. I’m glad I decided to keep her, now I know her.”

“It would have been the right decision whichever way, because it would have been yours.”

“I know. She doesn’t look a thing like him. She takes after Dad. He was white too. Annie never needs to know about that man either. She’ll know the good men in my life, like Porthos and Aramis. You too.”

He smiled a little. “My father was involved in my life until I was eighteen and I can’t say I’m better for it. And we haven’t spoken in over ten years. I don’t miss it.”

“I miss mine. Good fathers are great. Bad fathers are useless to a kid.”

“Yes, they are.”

He didn’t tell her what his father was like, but the fact Athos’s dad wasn’t around to support him now was enough for Sylvie to dislike him.

The root cause of Athos’s mental illness wasn’t something either of them brought up, though he didn’t shy from talking about the effect of it on other people’s perceptions of him. On Friday, their fifth walk together, they passed a old man sitting on one of the park benches, rocking back and forth and mumbling. Despite herself, Sylvie drew Annie aside to keep her from running up to him. Realising how that would look to Athos, she flushed.

“It’s all right,” he said calmly. “I do understand the reaction.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” But she still felt like shit for revealing her prejudices.

They walked on to the playground. Annie was too small to use most of the equipment, but loved the swings. She would let Sylvie send her sailing into the air over and over, never tiring of it. Athos watched every time, smiling wistfully, though he would never take over.

A child cried, sharp and hurt, and his mother ran over to the climbing frame to scoop him up. He’d scraped up his arm and she carried him over to the bench to wipe it with a baby wipe and soothe his tears. An every day minor accident, and the mother had it under control. Sylvie had stopped her swing briefly to see if the little boy or his mother had needed a hand, and turned to push the swing again.

But Athos was frozen, his eyes blank and his shoulders trembling. Sylvie picked up Annie and walked quickly over to her companion. “Athos?” She put her hand on his arm. His shivering was more violent than she realised. “Athos, it’s okay. No one’s hurt. Come back to me, sweetie. Athos, you’re safe.”

But Athos’s fugue didn’t break until Annie, bored and irritated at being held instead of being swung as she wanted, began to cry. Athos’s head turned, and his expression became confused, rather than empty.

“Athos? Do you know where you are?” Sylvie had to put Annie down and her daughter stood at Athos’s knee, babbling at him. He looked down and touched her hair. “Are you all right?”

“Sorry,” he whispered. He wiped at his eyes. “Give me...maybe you should walk on.”

“Not on your life. Take your time.” She found the water she’d brought in her bag, and offered it to him. He took it and sipped it, now much more alert. “What happened?”

“I saw...blood. The baby was covered in blood.”

The bomb, she realised. “Flashback?” He nodded. “Does this happen often?”

“Unfortunately.”

“And anywhere?”

“Yes. A couple of times here. The last time, some teenagers saw me. They, uh....”

“Attacked you?”

“Yes. Fear of the unknown.”

“Little thugs. You stopped coming here for that reason?”

“Mostly. I don’t like to scare people.”

She reached for his hand, and he allowed her to take it. “I’m sorry,” she said, and she didn’t mean just for her reaction earlier. She was sorry that someone so harmless as Athos, no danger to anyone but himself, should be a target, sorry that people were so vicious and stupid, sorry that his life, already so curtailed, had been limited even more. “If you had someone with you, you could keep coming back here. I’d like to do that for you.”

He smiled a little, squeezing her fingers. But then his expression closed in again, and the fear returned to his eyes. He pulled his hand away. “You shouldn’t get close to me. I’m not safe.”

“Bollocks.”

“I’m not joking, Sylvie.” He stood. “I want to go back.”

“I’ll come with you.”

He held out his hands as if to physically prevent her. “No. Please.”

“What about your lunch?”

He ducked his head. “Can I have it tomorrow?”

Relieved, she grinned. “Of course.”

And the next day he was fine again. But Porthos called her on Sunday to say he was anxious about returning home again. “He shouldn’t,” she said.

“I know. We brung him back clothes and books and stuff from his house. How’s he been with you?”

“Great. Annie loves him, though she still scares him a bit. He’s lovely company.”

“Yeah, he is. We don’t want him leaving at all, but he thinks he’s a burden.”

“Have to convince him otherwise, won’t we?”

She did her best, and it seemed to be working. He even held Annie a couple of times, and now held her hand if she offered it. But then his solicitor turned up with this red-haired woman police officer, and when he was done talking to them, he was so happy because the solicitor— _Ninon_ —had said she would make sure he could get into his house again.

“You don’t have to rush back, though.”

“I don’t like imposing. You wouldn’t have to babysit me any more.”

“I’m not _babysitting_ anyone. I’m having a walk and lunch with a friend. I’d be having lunch and a walk anyway, only without an adult to talk to. Some days, when Mum’s not good, I don’t speak to anyone over the age of one year old at all. A whole week can go without a conversation that doesn’t involve nappies or what food to make.”

“Oh.” It obviously hadn’t occurred to him.

“Yeah. So you’re doing _me_ the favour.”

“I have to go home some time, Sylvie. I can still walk from there. It’s not that much further.”

That was something, at least. But when Athos moved back to his house at the start of the following week, he didn’t arrange to meet her and Annie again.

“I scared him off,” she said to Porthos when he called. “I pushed too hard.”

Porthos shook his head. “He was already backing off from all three of us. Until we find out who killed that girl, he won’t believe he’s not responsible.”

The next time Porthos called her, on Sunday of that week, it was to tell her that Athos was back in hospital, and that someone had tried to kill the red-haired woman police officer who’d come to the park that time. “They were worried we were getting close to the real killer. They wanted us to believe he’d attacked Constance.”

The sick slide in her stomach caught her by surprise. “Oh my God, Porthos. Are they okay?”

“Yeah. She’ll be in hospital for a few days. He says he’s coming out tomorrow. I’ll take the day off to pick him up. My boss is gonna be thrilled.”

“Let me do it.” He said nothing. “Porthos? What are you not telling me?”

“Sylvie, the cops...some of them were working with the guy who killed that girl. Who set Athos up.”

“You think they might come after him?”

“I don’t know.”

“And what would you do if one of them came after you?”

“I’m a bloke,” he mumbled, and she hooted at him. “Well, I am.”

“How about this? Neither of us picks Athos up until you find someone you can trust to protect everyone involved. And when you do, I’ll pick him up. Is he staying with you again?”

“Yeah. His house is a crime scene. Again. Poor sod.”

“Not kidding. Call me back, hon.”

So she waited, and an hour later, he did. “Okay. His old boss, Treville, he’s good. He’s the one taking out the bad cops. He’s gonna drive Athos to our place. You can meet him there if you want. Treville will call you when he’s at the block. Athos doesn’t want a fuss, but he’s got broken ribs and he’s in no state—”

“I’ll be there.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I won’t bring Annie. Not if he’s sore.”

“He is. Thanks for this.”

She took the precaution of leaving Annie for the day with a friend in the block, in case her mum woke up unable to look after her granddaughter. She let herself into Porthos’s place, and grinned to see his note on the counter telling her where everything was, and about the food left in the fridge especially for a sick man just out of hospital.

Treville called at eleven o’clock saying he was outside in the block’s car park. Sylvie rushed downstairs, and saw Athos leaning on a car, with a grey-haired man coming around the side to give him a hand. She waved and walked over. “Hello, I’m Sylvie,” she said to the older guy.

“John Treville. Nice to meet you.”

He had his arm on Athos’s, holding him up. “Athos? How are you?”

Athos looked at her. “Glad to be alive.”

He didn’t look much better than a corpse, though. The fresh beating over his still visible bruises from the last time had left not a single patch of his pale face undamaged, and he hunched over himself in obvious pain. “Let’s get you inside,” she said.

Treville took his other arm, and together they helped him into the block and up the stairs, an effort which left him gasping and unable to walk at all by the time they reached the floor of Porthos’s flat. “Why the hell did they let him out of hospital?” Sylvie demanded.

Treville lifted an eyebrow. “You make it sound like the doctors had a choice.”

“Athos would never....” She fell silent as a smirk played on Treville’s lips. “He didn’t.”

“I did.” Athos lifted his head. “Can we please go in?”

Sighing at the stupidity of the male gender, Sylvie unlocked the door and they helped Athos inside. “You’re an idiot,” she said to him as he was settled on the couch.

“Hospitals are difficult for me.”

“And you have absolutely no idea how pigheaded this man can be when he puts his mind to it,” Treville said. “Any chance I could have a cup of tea? It’s been a bloody horrible couple of days.”

She looked him over. She didn’t know him, but he seemed very tired and a bit depressed. Athos caught her looking, and he nodded. He’d been cleaning up dirty cops, Porthos said. “I’ll put the kettle on. Athos, do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “Getting out was the main thing I needed.”

From the kitchen counter, Sylvie watched the two men. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. This was the first time she’d seen Athos look anything other than meek, scared, or self-deprecatory. This Athos was battered, in pain, but more...there. More anchored to someone else than she’d seen him before, even with Porthos. This Treville knew Athos. And Athos knew—and deeply trusted—Treville. Which was odd because she’d never heard of this bloke until two days ago.

She brought over the tea on a tray, and the biscuits Porthos had put out. “Help yourself,” she said to Treville. She intended to give Athos his tea, but it was Treville who did so, apparently quite sure how Athos took it.

“Good mates, are you?” she asked, proud of the fact she kept the sarcasm out of her voice.

“My old guv’nor,” Athos said. “Would you call us friends, sir?”

Treville’s mouth turned down unhappily. “I haven’t been. I’ll try to do better.”

Athos dismissed that with a wave. “I’m tired of everyone blaming themselves for me. It’s bad enough that Sylvie is having to take time to make sure I’m settled. Which I deeply appreciate, thank you.”

“It was either that or Porthos getting into trouble with his boss.”

Athos stared at her, then smiled a little. “I’m sure he appreciates that too,” he said gravely.

“So, can I be told about what’s going on or is it all hush-hush?”

“It’s hush-hush but I can’t see why you can’t know,” Athos said. “Sir?”

Treville looked as if he wanted Athos to stop calling him that. Instead he laid out what he thought had been going on, a network of corrupt cops that Athos’s father was close to uncovering, and Athos had been chosen to put pressure on his father to resign. When Treville’s officers got too close, the bad guys panicked and tried to set him up again for murder.

“It was all rather clumsy, but no less terrifying and dangerous for Constance,” Athos said.

“And you,” Sylvie said. “Why did they have to beat you up again, hurt you so badly?” Breaking someone’s ribs took a lot of force.

“I’m sure some of it was spite. Most of it was trying to make sure I was triggered so badly I didn’t remember what happened to her, or that my testimony would be considered unreliable. But they made a mistake in attacking me so early in the afternoon. I got over my immediate reaction and knew I had to try and keep my wits about me. Rochefort was so arrogant, he didn’t remember me having arrested him years ago, and presumed I wouldn’t know him again.”

“Why didn’t they kill you though?”

“Much more embarrassing to his father,” Treville explained.

“I thought your dad didn’t care anything about you.”

“He doesn’t. But a crazy double-murderer of a son brings a lot of press attention and opportunities to scream about cover-ups.”

“They were prepared to kill two women over this?”

“They’ve killed more than that,” Treville said. He finished his tea and stood. “Thank you for the tea. I’d love to stay but I have to get back to work. There’s a lot to do and I have precious few officers I can trust to do it.”

“How is Constance?” Sylvie asked.

“Better. And being well looked after.” Athos and Treville shared a look of amusement.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Athos said. “Sir, thank you for the lift.”

“You’re welcome. Stay out of sight, Athos. Although I doubt you’ll be tackling those stairs anytime soon.”

“No. Please keep me informed...about the other matter.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Sylvie.”

She came back from seeing Treville out, then sat down in front of Athos. “How bad is it, and don’t lie.”

“Bad enough. He’s right about the stairs. No more walks for a while.”

“I thought you were done with them anyway.”

He ducked his head in a way that was more old Athos than new Athos. “I thought I was a killer. Now I know I’m not.”

She shook her head. “About time you worked it out. Does that mean you won’t be so scared of Annie any more?”

He winced. “Ah...I can’t...the idea of Annie and my ribs....”

“I don’t mean right away, silly.”

“Oh. I do scare small children, even without all this.” He indicated his battered face.

“You don’t scare her. Kids can adapt to all kinds of things.”

“Then we’ll see, shall we? I’m sorry, Sylvie. I didn’t trust myself at all. Every time we went for a walk, it was too much like having lunch with Flea.”

“I know.” She took his hand. “And now? Can you see me and Annie, and not be reminded all the time?”

“I’ll remember. But I won’t have to be afraid. I won’t be able to go walking for a month or so, I’m afraid.”

“Then I’ll pop over here.”

He frowned. “Why? I can manage now.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” she said, watching him shift in pain, and hearing his breath catching. “Maybe I want some company who isn’t related to me.”

“Maybe you do.” He smiled shyly. “I like talking to you.”

“Then that’s that. Maybe you should lie down though.”

“I think I should. But then you’ll leave and...I think I’d rather you stayed, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all. But you can lie down and I can talk to you.” She grabbed a load of cushions and put them at the end of the couch. “Sit that way, sitting up with that support. Easier on your chest.”

Moving him was hell for him, but he relaxed in the new position. “That’s definitely better. Until I have to get up again.”

“Did they give you pain killers?”

“Yes. Where did John leave them?” He grunted as he leaned forward to look. She pushed him back.

“Sit still. I see them. Are you due for one?”

He looked at the clock. “Yes.”

She sorted that out, gave him the pill and water, then heated up the soup Aramis had left for Athos. “You’ll need someone around for at least a week, maybe more.”

“I have some money. I could hire a nurse.”

“They won’t sit with you and keep you company. Am I not good enough for you?”

He stared up at her with something like hurt in his eyes. “God, of course you are. If I’ve ever made you feel...Sylvie, you’re an angel. But you have your mum and Annie to care for.”

“I know. Mum’s doing better right now, and I’m not going to spend all day with you. I can take Annie for a walk in the afternoon. She has a nap around now anyway. I can come over in the mornings. We’ll manage. If you want a nurse to check on you, go ahead. The NHS might even cover it, I think.” She had a brainwave. “Ninon said to ask if you needed anything. Maybe she can help.”

His expression brightened. “Yes, she could. I’ll ring her. I don’t have any conscience about bothering her. Dad is paying her very well, and she’s delighted to take his money to look after me.”

“Co-conspirators.”

“Yes.” They grinned at each other.

“Right then. Have lunch, then you can do that.”

He ate half the soup and a slice of bread, which was a reasonable meal. She cleaned up while he called his solicitor, and tried not to listen in. When he was done, she came back over so Athos could tell her what he’d found out. “She’ll arrange a nurse slash domestic carer for two hours, more if necessary, in the mornings. That’ll get me out of bed and cleaned up, and hopefully able to manage until the lads come home.”

“So, you won’t need me at all?”

He put out his hand, and she took it. “It means that if you can’t make it or don’t want to, I’ll be all right. But your company....” His fingers tightened gently. “Your company is not just welcome, but an active good. I can do without it, but I would rather not.”

“Is this your roundabout way of saying you like having me around?”

“Yes.” He smiled, though it must have hurt his face to do so. “I would rather have you here as a friend than as a nurse. If you can manage it. When I’m better, I’ll repay you in babysitting, I hope.”

“Can you change nappies?”

“Er...I could learn?”

She laughed at the expression on his face. “Don’t worry, we all have to start somewhere.”

**********

So for the next month, she dropped over every week day and at least once each weekend. Each time, she was glad she had. Because every time, his face would light up as she walked in, and he would smile that shy smile, and those sad eyes would look at her like a hungry man would look at a free roast chicken. Over that month she learned a lot more about him, how he’d loved his job. About the woman he’d married, loved more than reason, and had to give up to the criminal justice system. She told him about her love of children, of teaching, and her family, her secret dreams, and even more secret disappointments. Not even Porthos knew as much about her as Athos did by the end of that month.

By then, she also finally had a chance to see that under all the now almost healed bruises, he was a decent-looking man, even if he was apparently determined to hide that fact behind a scruffy beard and long hair. “Why don’t you get this cut?” she asked, touching his hair where it rested on his shoulders.

“Would you like me to?”

“I think you could do with a wash and brush up, yes.”

“Since I’m finally allowed to tackle the stairs, how about making that my first outing? A barber, and then lunch on me.”

“Like a date?”

He grinned. “I need the practice, remember?”

She groaned as she remembered Porthos’s insistence that Athos needed to socialise more with regular people. The fact that the last attempt had ended with a friend nearly killed didn’t change that fact, he said. Sylvie’s last attempt at a social life had ended with her being raped and made pregnant, but Porthos didn’t know that, and Athos, who did, didn’t see that as a reason why she had to stay shut in.

“All right. I’ll see if Sharon can take Annie for the day. I’ll buy her some groceries.”

“ _I’ll_ buy groceries for you both.” He took her hand. “And I’m filling your tank with petrol.”

“I won’t say no.”

“Good. You accept help much more gracefully than I do.”

“Being poor means you learn not to be stupid about pride.”

“You’re not stupid about anything, Sylvie.” He held her hand a little longer than he needed to. She didn’t mind at all.

Sylvie expected Athos to be improved a bit by being tidied up. She wasn’t ready for what was finally revealed once the beard was trimmed right down, and his hair reduced to a simple short back and sides. She had to cover her mouth to hide the fact she couldn’t close it, she was so surprised. “Is it better?” Athos asked.

“Yeah.” Her voice was no more than an astonished whisper, and she had to stop herself reaching out to touch the newly revealed cheeks and nape. “It’ll do.”

He looked so young. Before, he could have passed for fifty, not the thirty-six he really was. Now he looked about d’Artagnan’s age. “Are you all right?” he asked when she couldn't stop staring.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He was _gorgeous._ How could she not have known he was that handsome? “Lunch?”

He took her to a pub that fancied itself a bit posh, and though neither of them drank, the food was pretty nice. “I haven’t done this in years,” he said, as they looked at the dessert menu, trying to decide if they could fit more in.

“How many?”

“Eight. Since Anne...since Anne.”

What could she say to that? The whole business with his wife confused her and made her stomach twist.

“I’ve arranged to meet her. I should have done so years ago.”

“Why?”

“I should have been there when she came out of prison. While she was in prison.”

“She killed your _brother_ , Athos.”

“He tried to rape her. Killing him was more than the law allows in self-defence, but...I should have been there. If I’d been there that weekend, and not on duty, she would have been able to come to me.”

“Do you still love her?”

“Yes,” he said, so quietly she could barely hear it. “But we can’t be together. Thomas, prison, all the hurts inflicted carelessly would come back and back. I haven’t it in me to endure that. But I can help her in other ways.”

“Then you should. If you love her.”

“Even if I hated her, I owe her more than I have done for her.”

“When are you going to meet her?”

“In a week’s time.”

“Anyone going with you?”

“Yes. Porthos, Ninon. John too, for her not me. They’ve become friends, strangely.”

“I could—”

“No.” He reached for her hand as he did so often these days. “No. I want...I want something that’s untainted by my past. I don’t want you to collide with the disaster of my marriage. Let me end it decently, with honour.” He held out his other hand, and she took it. “I want to offer you clean hands, if you’ll have them.”

“H-have?”

“In any way that word allows.” His lips curved up in a sweet, uncertain smile. “Friends?” She nodded. “More?”

“Athos...maybe you’re not ready for more.”

“No. But all that I am ready for, I offer you, to whatever extent you want it.”

She felt like she’d drunk a bottle of wine, not sipped on mineral water all the meal. “I don’t even know how to take anything like that any more.”

“Can we learn together?” His smile turned a little devilish. “Practice together? I mean, it would make Porthos so happy.”

She grinned. “Oh well, if it’s for Porthos.”

“Of course. Now, dessert?”

They resumed their walks after that, slowly and for a shorter distance at first. He wasn’t allowed to lift Annie or anything else, but she could stand at his knee and babble to him while he talked back to her in his smooth, posh voice that made Sylvie tingle. He watched her change Annie’s nappy, and then asked to be allowed to do it himself right there in the open on a park bench. And he let Annie hold his hand while they walked along, him matching her pace without any strain or annoyance.

The couple of times he had a flashback while they were out, Sylvie held his hand and talked to him until he came out of it. Annie chattered away at him in toddler, apparently unconcerned that her new friend wasn’t listening at all. Afterwards, Athos sipped water and took it easy, but didn’t run away. Sylvie counted that as progress.

The meeting with his wife took place on a Saturday morning. Porthos called her to say it was over, and to ask if she and Annie wanted to come to the flat for lunch. Athos’s eyes were red, his face paler than normal when she and Annie walked in, and without thinking, Sylvie sat on the couch and hugged him. She held his hand all through lunch, and he never made a move to take it away.

Aramis picked up Annie when they were finished eating. “Porthos and I want to kidnap our niece for a bit. Do you mind if we do that? We can run her home afterwards. You take your time. We’ll be gone until four...five,” he amended, glancing at his boyfriend.

“Subtle as a brick,” Sylvie said, but she smiled gratefully. _Thank you_ , she mouthed at Porthos.

As the door closed behind them, Athos stood, still holding her hand. “Sylvie, I need....”

“What?” she whispered.

He looked at her, then leaned in. His lips against hers sent a shock through her, his arm around her a sudden, sweet sensation. All of it careful, so gentle. So...tentative. “Is this okay?”

“Lie down with me.” She led him by the hand to his bedroom, and laid on the bed, holding her hands out to him. “You too. More comfortable than twisting on the couch.”

He obeyed her request, and cupped her face. “My hands are clean now.”

“I want them on me, clean or not.”

He kissed her again, so respectfully, like he was afraid she would bolt. She moved his hand onto her breast, let him feel it through her shirt. He stared at her in wonder, as if he never expected her to give him this, slowly massaging her, tracing her nipple through the fabric. She had small breasts, and never bothered with a bra any more. Never thought anyone would fancy her for them, or touch them again after she’d finished breastfeeding Annie. But now here he was, hesitant to do more until she lifted her shirt and let him feel her skin to skin, her nipples hard and proud under his slow, questing hand. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hand inside it, touching the soft skin and the scattering of hairs, feeling him shiver as she stroked his side.

They lay like that, kissing, touching, for nearly an hour. At some point her t-shirt ended up on the floor, his shirt completely undone and rucked up behind him. She surged up against him, so his face was level with her breasts, and he put his mouth on one, licking and teasing the nipple with lips and tongue. “Please,” she whispered. “Athos, please.”

He untied her drawstring pants and she pushed them and her knickers down, wriggling until they were off her legs. And then she lay there nude and open to him, unafraid of this gentle, respectful man’s desires as she never dreamed she could be again with any man. He mouthed her breast again, teeth gently tugging, while his hand slid between her legs, slowly opening her and seeking her sweetness.

“You are the loveliest creation,” he whispered, looking into her eyes. “The most beautiful sight to behold.” He laid his head on her stomach, hand cupping her breast. “May I make you come, my darling Sylvie?”

“Whatever you want.”

“You. I want you. I want to taste and touch and feel and hear you.” He moved down the bed.

“Careful of your ribs.”

“Sod my bloody ribs,” he said, ever so politely, and she giggled at the contrast between words and tone. Then she sighed as he moved between her legs, and worshipped her with a devotion she had never felt from anyone in her life. He kept his tongue on her as she came, feeling the ripples as if tasting them, then kissed his way up her stomach, her breasts, and then her mouth. Her hands buried into his thick, soft hair as he kissed her and murmured her name against her cheek, tasting the hollow of her throat, licking like she was cream and he a grateful cat.

When he lay still again, she stared into his half-lidded eyes. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you want...?”

“Nothing more than this right now. I’ve dreamed, never dared to hope that you would let me do that for you.”

“Next time, I want you to come.”

He smiled. “Next time, we both will.”

Porthos and Aramis didn’t make it back until six, by which time Sylvie and Athos had managed, reluctantly, to dress and look respectable, though there was nothing demure about Athos’s lazy smile, or the way he had his arm around her. Porthos grinned at them. “Your mum says she’s got Annie and to take your time.”

“I should get going,” she said to Athos.

He kissed her again. “Let me walk you to your car,” he purred against her ear.

It was another half an hour before she started the engine and drove away.

**********

They were now back to their morning walk routine, although he was still in pain if he twisted or bent carelessly. Despite that, he said he felt the best he had in months, possibly years. “Not drinking helps,” he told her, holding her hand as they walked along.

“How long before you can see this psychotherapist?”

“Another two months. I can’t wait. I’m so tired of being like this. I didn’t know how tired I was until I met you.” He turned to kiss her. “Now I want to get better.”

“Then what will you do? Go back to the police force?”

“No. Clean hands, clean start. But I need a job. I also need somewhere to live. Porthos and Aramis have said I can live with them as long as I like, but I’m still intruding.”

The offer to come live with her was on the tip of her tongue, but it was too soon. “What will you do?”

“My mother left me quite a bit of money. It’s been tied up in a trust by my father’s lawyers—not Ninon—because of my mental health issues. Ninon says I should be able to access it soon. There should be no difficulty proving my competency now. Not quite enough to buy another house, but enough for a down payment on one, or to buy a flat. But as for a job, I don’t know. I could go into security. I was thinking of teaching. I have my basic degree for the police. I could do another one? I’ve always been interested in science.”

“Then do that. Become a teacher. You’d be good at that.”

“Perhaps.”

He watched, encouraging Annie’s joyful cries and grinning at her, while Sylvie swung her. He would make a wonderful father.

“Athos, can I ask you something?”

He smiled. “Anything, darling.”

“What happened with your dad? Don’t answer if it’s going to upset you.”

“It doesn’t. Not any more.” He took over the swinging to give Sylvie a rest.

“I assume you liked him once, because you’re both cops, yeah?”

“I became an officer despite him, actually. He was very much against it.” They had to stop because Annie now wanted to get down and walk again. “He thought I would be dreadful at it and hurt his career. Thomas was the one he wanted to become an officer. Thomas was more like him, you see. But Thomas went to University and into banking. Dad blamed me for being a bad influence. Mainly he blamed me for being more like Mum.”

“Then he’s a bit of a cock, isn’t he?”

“Sadly, yes. I did try to please him, once, but he behaved atrociously towards my mother, and when I took her side in the divorce, that was it. Marrying Anne was the icing on the cake. The only communication I’ve had from him personally instead of through his lawyers since I married, was a note through his solicitor after Anne was jailed, abusing me for bringing her into the family and causing Thomas’s death, blaming me entirely for not listening to his warnings about her. Mum died just after I went off sick after the bombing, and then after I was diagnosed with PTSD, he tied up as much money as I had in my account on the basis I was incompetent to run my own affairs. I honestly believe he hates me.”

“You could ruin him if you talked to the press.”

“Why would I want to do that?” His eyes were guileless, honestly surprised.

“Because he’s horrible.”

“He’s good at his job. If he wasn’t, I wouldn't be standing here with you right now.”

“Suppose not. But he’s still a bastard.”

“Yes, he is.”

Three days later, she took him home to meet her mum. Athos was relaxed. Sylvie was a wreck. “What if she doesn’t like you?” she asked as they hugged next to the car before going up to the flat.

“Then you should listen to what she says about me and make your own mind up. I’m sure I’ll like her though.”

“Why?”

He pointed at her and smiled. _Such a softie._

Her mum was having a middling-good day, able to get out of bed and sit in the living room, but not up to knitting. Sylvie introduced her mum to him. “Mum, this is Athos.”

“Nice to see you at last, young man. Sylvie’s been taking my ear off about you.”

He offered his hand which she took, and he covered her gnarled, deformed one with his own. “She speaks very highly of you, Mrs Donavan. Thank you for raising such a wonderful daughter.”

Her mum looked over his shoulder at her. “Oh, he’s smooth.” Sylvie burst out laughing. “Call me Bernie, Athos.”

He stayed for dinner, which he helped make even though Sylvie had to use a knife. She’d warned him, which was what he needed to not be triggered. Surprises were bad, she’d learned very early on. Athos listened as her mum talked about what this part of London had been like when she was younger, when her parents, immigrants from the West Indies, had first come to the country. Porthos was also of West Indian descent, so Athos had plenty of questions about that background, with his own perspective as a police officer on the immigrant community and their families.

Before she knew it, the clock showed it had gone past eleven. “I should get you home.”

“I can—” Athos caught her look. “That would be nice. A pleasure to meet you, Bernie.”

“Yes, you can come back, Athos,” her mum said, as if Athos has passed a test. “I like seeing new faces. It’s hard to get out and about with this stupid arthritis.”

“I quite understand. I’d like that.”

Down at the car, Sylvie kissed him with relief and gratitude. “That went well.”

“She’s lovely, but I expected nothing else.”

She poked him. “So your dad is a lovely, sweet kind man, is he?”

“My _mother_ was a love. As are you.” They kissed some more, and she wished she could drag him back to her room. “You don’t have to drive me home, darling.”

“I do. I don’t want you getting mugged just when you’re nearly all healed up. I have plans for you once you can bend easily.”

He blinked, startled. “I beg your pardon?”

She had to stop and think why he said that, then laughed. “Dirty mind, Athos.”

“Sorry. Hanging around Porthos and Aramis will do that.”

“Especially—”

“Aramis,” they said together.

“Hop in,” she said, unlocking the door. “And we better postpone the walk until the afternoon, yeah?”

“Are you offering me a reason to make me want to sleep in?”

“I wish,” she said with a sigh. “Sex in your mum’s place is really difficult.”

“Yes.”

“Not impossible though.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “I certainly hope not.”

In bed that night, she put her hand between her legs, remembering the taste of him, of herself in his mouth, and wanting his touch on her, his gorgeous voice in her ear. When she came, it was to the memory of him calling her “the loveliest creation” and his lips on her breast.

She would go mad if she couldn’t spend more private time with him soon.

**********

She brought her mum a cup of tea, as she always did in the morning after she changed and fed Annie. “Athos is very nice. Very handsome,” her mum said.

“Yeah, he is.”

“So, have you made love with him yet?”

“Mum!”

“Oh, come on, Sylvie. I didn’t bring you up to be stupid, and only a stupid child would turn down that man. Unless he’s gay. He’s not gay, is he?”

“No, Mum.”

“Well?”

“Yes,” she said. “Porthos and Aramis went out for the afternoon, gave us some time together. I feel weird bringing him back here, though.”

“You’re going to have to, baby, if you’re ever going to have a boyfriend. I don’t hear a thing once I’m asleep, you know that.”

“I know. Just...after what happened last time.”

Her mum reached and touched her hand. “You have to be sure you trust him. I know. But don’t be shy because of me. The Lord knows I miss your father making love to me, and I’d never want you to not have that, if you want it. Do you love him?”

“I’ve only known him a few weeks.” Her mother waited. “I think I might do, yeah.”

“That’s good. You need to be sure it all works before you get too involved. So you make love with your pretty man and take as much time as you want. I already got my grandchild. This is all about you and what you need, Sylvie.”

She hugged her mum. “I love you.”

“Me too, baby girl.”

There was so much to think about, all of a sudden, just in even wanting a life with anyone, let alone Athos. Where would they live? What about Annie? Would she work? Would he?

And that was before she could even breathe at the idea of _Athos_ being with her in bed again, with all that concentration and adoration focussed on her.

What if he never recovered from the PTSD? Was it right to dream of a life with a man bearing so much damage? Was it fair to Mum, to Annie?

 _God_. She’d known him less than two months, and she could hardly bear to be away from him for twenty-four hours. It was like being a teenager all over again.

She needed to buy condoms. Maybe she should go back on the pill. She never thought she’d have to think about any of this ever again.

Porthos rang her later that morning. “So our boy came home late last night,” he said. She could hear his eyebrows waggling. “Did you have fun?”

“He had supper with me and Mum, that’s all.”

“Oh. I was sure after the weekend, you’d be....”

“What, Porthos Duvallon?”

“Tearing each other’s clothes off,” he finished cheerfully. “Aramis said he was horny just seeing the way you two looked at each other.”

“Aramis gets horny if the wind changes direction. Not that I blame him.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“Might have been, yeah.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. So, is there a problem between you and Athos?”

“Other than having a baby and a sick mother in one home, and two generous but nosy landlords in the other, no.”

“Why do you think we went out, Sylvie?”

“I know! But you forget how difficult it is. I can’t just swan off to France for the weekend with him, can I?”

“Can’t see why not. Maybe not Paris, but you could go to a hotel somewhere. We’ll take Annie.”

“Porthos, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Why the hell not? You need time alone, don’t you?”

“Yeah but...it’s too much.”

“Hon, we love Annie. Aramis loves playing uncle. I’m not talking about every weekend, but maybe a couple?”

“God, it would be so amazing.” She hadn’t been away anywhere since she finished work to look after her mum.

“Then I’ll sort it out with Aramis, and you and Athos just tell us when, okay?”

“Porthos, I will so owe you.”

“Nah. ‘Sides, you already done me a favour, looking after him until now. I can’t believe how much he’s changed. If you hadn’t been around, he’d be still stuck in that rut, just existing, not living. He’s alive now, like I’ve never seen him.”

She wanted to tell Porthos it wasn’t just Athos shaken out of a rut. To tell him how Athos had given her something she’d never dreamed of having again, a vision of a life where she could have pleasure for herself, not just for her daughter and mother. “He’s worth it.”

“Yeah, he is.”

It was sweet that Porthos was so invested in making her and Athos work as a couple, but Sylvie had to be the one to make room in her life for Athos. So she called him. “Hello, darling,” he said. In his voice, she heard the smile that sat on his face more often now.

“Hello. So...I was wondering if you’d like to spend the night tonight.”

“I’d like nothing more. But what about your mother?”

“She more or less ordered me to ask you.”

He laughed. “Oh well, you mustn’t go against that.”

“No. So after the walk this afternoon, you could just come back? Or I could pick you up if you don’t want to stay all that time?”

“Why would I not want to spend more time with you, darling? I’m jealous of every second I have with you.”

“Oh. Then come back with me?”

“I’d love to. I wondered....”

“Athos?”

“I haven’t been to see a movie in years. Not since...well, you know. Do you think, if I bought supper for us, if Bernie would be able to manage Annie for a couple of hours while we went out?”

“A date?”

“That’s right—an actual date.”

“Porthos would be pleased.”

The smile grew louder. “Wouldn’t he just?”

“I’ll check with her, but I think it’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if there’s a problem, otherwise, it’s movie night. God, I haven’t been out to the cinema in years.”

“Then it’ll be a treat for us both.”

She went into the living room. Her mum looked up. “I’ve got a date tonight.”

Her mum smiled. “Good on you, baby girl. Now wear your nice underwear.”

“Mum!” Sylvie wasn’t even sure she had any ‘nice’ underwear. Not any more. “You can manage Annie?”

“Yes, of course I can. I’ll do everything I can to help you make this work, Sylvie. You deserve happiness.”

She couldn’t calm down the rest of that day, not until she took Annie out to meet Athos in the park. When he hugged her, kissed her deeply, she felt the same thrum of anticipation running through him. “I’m so excited and nervous, I nearly threw up,” she admitted.

“Nearly? I actually did. It’s like being fifteen again.” He stroked her face and stared into her eyes. “Only at fifteen I could never have dreamed of one day being with a woman so beautiful as you.”

She’d seen pictures of his wife. She was pretty, no doubt about it. Prettier than her, to be honest. “I touch myself thinking of you,” she whispered against his ear.

He groaned. “Are you trying to kill me, Sylvie Donovan?”

“Not yet.”

“If we weren’t in public and with a small child, I’d make you show me all the ways you plan to make me die from desire.”

“Blue balls never killed anyone.”

“Easy for you to say.” But he grinned and took her hand, then called to her daughter. “Annie, are you coming to the swings, love?”

They ended up seeing a kid’s movie, _Zootopia_. “I hope you don’t mind. I wasn’t sure how I’d react to anything else.”

“Athos, I’m so thrilled to be out of the flat with you I could sit through two straight hours of _The Wiggles_.” He raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe not. But this is Disney, yeah? So it won’t be terrible.”

“Hope not.”

He hid his face in her neck during the trailers, and during the tense moments in the film, his hand going cold at times. She kept her arm around him at those moments, but he seemed to be coping okay, and laughed as much as she did at the funny bits. Even with worrying about whether something was going to trigger him past the point of endurance, she couldn’t help loving being this close to him in the dark, his hair next to her cheek, and the kisses they were able to sneak without worrying about who could see.

Afterwards, they bought coffee from Starbucks and sat on a bench to drink it. “I won’t be buying that for Annie any time soon,” she said.

“No, I think not. But I had a good time.”

“Me too.”

“An actual grownup outing. Maybe there is hope for me yet.” He held her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

“There’s plenty of hope for you, Athos. I want you as you are now, even if nothing changes. I want it to change because _you_ do, and you’ll be happier. But don’t think you’re too broken for me.”

“I lead a very limited life, Sylvie. Look at me, freaking out at a children’s movie.”

She shrugged. “There were scary bits even for adults. If we never went to the movies again, I’d be fine. It doesn’t change the fact I love being with you, I love your company, I love who you are, all that you are, and I respect you for your fine qualities. We can work around your triggers. I want to.”

He lifted her hand and kissed it. “How did I ever deserve to meet someone as kind and caring as you?”

“I think you’ve earned so many good things given how much shit you’ve been put through. So, do you want to go home, Mr Athos?”

He linked arms with her. “I think I’d like that very much, Miss Sylvie.”

**********

They crept into the flat, quiet as mice, until the realisation she was an adult woman creeping into her own home with her boyfriend made her giggle, and she collapsed against him. “So much for a surreptitious entry,” he murmured, grinning against her cheek.

“Let me just check on Annie and use the bathroom.”

He kissed her forehead. “Want me to wait for you in your bedroom?”

“Yeah. I cleaned up specially for you. Even put away all the laundry.”

“Waste of time, since I plan to get you well and truly messy.”

She pointed at him. “Down, boy.” He put his mouth around her finger and sucked on it. She moaned. “Evil man.”

“Go,” he whispered.

Annie was out like a light. Sylvie went to the bathroom and undressed, putting on her dressing gown. She felt about to throw up with nervousness. She touched her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. He’d already seen her naked. _What is your problem, girl?_

Nothing. This was her choice, and she loved him. He wouldn’t hurt her.

He hadn’t undressed when she came into the bedroom. He’d turned on the bedside light, and sat there, facing her. She shut the door, and let the dressing gown fall from her body.

“God, Sylvie.” He held his arms out to her and she came to him. He held her and lay his head on her stomach. “I’m always bewildered by how beautiful you are. That you...are here.”

“All yours, Athos. But I’m being a bit cheated.” He looked up, and she tugged his collar. “You’ve seen me. When do I get to see you.”

He stood. “Now. But I hope you’re not disappointed.”

She sat and watched him strip, slowly and shyly. _He’s more nervous than me._ No man had been so hesitant in front of her.

When he was naked, he let her look. “I know I’m skinny and...white.”

She gasped. “Oh my god, you’re _white_? Why didn’t you tell me?” She pulled him over onto the bed beside her and kissed him, holding his head between her hands. “You’re lovely,” she whispered. “I thought you’d be disappointed in me.”

“That will never happen, darling.”

**********

She covered him as they lay together the next morning. She was keeping an ear out for Annie but it would normally be another hour before she woke and needed a feed and a change. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again and again, eyes half closed in pleasure. “Treasure of my heart. Thank you, my dear.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t even mind you being white.”

He chuckled, and she felt it all through her body. “There’s white and then there’s ‘need sunglasses to look at me’.”

“But you have freckles. Very pretty freckles. One there,” she kissed his cheekbone, “and one _there_ ,” she kissed that one on his forehead. “And that one and that one. Are there gingers in your family?”

“Oh, yes. Mother’s side. On the rare occasions I get enough sun, you’ll see it in my hair.”

She combed her fingers through it. “I’d like that.”

They lay like that until she heard Annie crying. She sighed and climbed off him. “Mother’s alarm clock. I need to get up.”

“I’ll give you a hand with you.”

She would have stopped him, except it was just as well he saw the realities of her existence sooner rather than later.

She didn’t need to worry. Athos watched her change Annie’s nappy and took over feeding her breakfast without a hint of disgust or boredom. Annie loved the attention, and the change in breakfast food provider didn’t bother her a bit.

Sylvie took tea into her mum. “Did you have a good evening, dear?”

“It was lovely.”

“I told you it could be done.”

“And I plan to do it again, so there.”

“Good for you, baby girl. I think I might join you for breakfast, unless you think he’d mind.”

“Too bad if he did, Mum. It’s your home.”

Her mum came out as Athos was setting Annie’s dishes in the sink. “Good morning, young man.”

“Good morning, Bernie. Do you mind if I stay for breakfast?”

“You can stay as long as you like, Athos. I want to talk to you.”

Athos glanced at Sylvie, who shrugged. “Of course.”

Sylvie made the toast. Her mum drank her tea and ate her cereal. Athos didn’t seem too worried, but Sylvie couldn’t help squeezing his leg under the table. When they had eaten, her mum sat up and looked at her. “Now, Sylvie, I want to talk to Athos alone. Why don’t you take Annie for her walk? I promise not to hurt your man while you’re gone.”

“Mum, you need to be—”

“Careful, yes, dear. That’s what I want to talk to him about. Please, baby girl.”

“It’s really all right, darling,” Athos said to her, taking her hand.

“Okay. I won’t be that long.” She bent and kissed his forehead. “Bye, Mum.”

She made herself give Annie the full walk and not hurry there or back. But if Annie noticed her mother was distracted, there wasn’t much Sylvie could have done about that, because she was beside herself with anxiety for her mother and her lover both.

When she opened the door to the flat, she honestly didn’t know what to expect, but her mum laughing and Athos grinning wasn’t it. “All right?” she asked, coming over to kiss Athos on the top of his head, and then her mum.

“Everything’s fine, baby girl. Athos, would you make another pot of tea, please?”

“Of course.” He rose to do that. Annie toddled after him and clung to his trousers as he filled the kettle.

Sylvie sat down and her mother answered the question in her look. “Athos and I discussed what I need to do and not do about his mental problems, Sylvie. I wanted to hear it from him, and talk without interruption.”

“Oh.” She’d thought Mum was going to ask him about his intentions. She should have realised that wasn’t her mum’s style. “And?”

“It’s fine. I wanted to know if there’s anything he’s worried about us doing while he’s here, or that he shouldn’t do, and I think I understand. At least he knows I want to understand.”

She hugged her mum. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Her mum patted her arm. “If he’s important to you, he’s important to me, baby girl.”

Athos brought the teapot over. “Bernie thought it would be good for me to spend a couple of days with you all, now that my ribs are mended. If I’m to help you with Annie and her, then I want to know what’s involved.”

Sylvie frowned. “You don’t have to—”

He held up his hand. “But I do, darling. You come as a package deal, and I can’t handle all of it, I don’t deserve you.”

“Mum, did you say that to him?”

“Not at all. I was trying to get him to spend time with you on your own.”

“Which I want to do as well, but this is your life, Sylvie. As you know, I don’t actually have one of my own.” He gave her one of his little, self-deprecatory smiles.

“But once you have that treatment, you can do whatever you want, Athos.”

“Yes. I can. I am.”

She stood up and went to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you,” she murmured.

“And I love you. I didn’t want to say...if it’s too soon...I do have other options. I’m not here because I don’t.”

Sylvie thought she might cry, she was so happy. “We should take it slow.”

“If you want. I’m tired of living in the slow lane. I’m tired of not living. You make me feel alive.”

They stood together until Athos whispered, “I hope we’re not boring your mother.” Sylvie turned. Mum was watching them with a huge grin on her face.

“She’s fine.” She let go of Athos anyway. “I’m going to put Annie down for her nap, and then I’m going out with my man, Mum. We’re going to have lunch. I’ll be back at two if that’s okay?”

“Yes, it is. Come back later if you want.”

As they were walking out to the car, Sylvie leaned in to Athos and said, “Take me back to your place and make love to me.”

He swung her around and kissed. “You only have to ask, darling.”

**********

Two weeks later, Athos had his competency hearing. Ninon picked him up and all Sylvie could do was wait, walking Annie in the park and fretting. Porthos texted her to ask if she’d heard anything, but she hadn’t by then, and still hadn’t by the time she’d put Annie down for her nap.

Finally, Athos called. “Hello, darling. We’re just done. Ninon wants to know where she should drop me off.”

“Here,” she said without hesitation. “Did you—”

“We won.” She sagged against the counter with relief. “Do you think I could steal you away for some time alone this afternoon? I need to talk to you.”

“Of course. Just come home.”

She only realised what she’d said after he rang off. But she didn’t regret it.

When he knocked on the door, she opened it to find him looking drawn and tired. But his eyes lit up at the sight of her, and he took her into his arms without hesitation.

“Rough, was it?”

“Yes, very.” He kissed her. “When can you come out?”

“Anytime. I’ve made lunch for Mum. We could go out for ours.”

“I’d like that. Let me just say hello to Bernie first.”

They walked to a café near the park they’d come to enjoy—something she would never do on her own because she couldn’t afford to waste money on café coffee. They ordered and sat down. He took her hand. “Ninon says my money will be at my disposal pretty much immediately. And she’s filed the papers for the divorce. She expects it to go through in a couple of months. Anne wants it over and done with, as do I.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Sad. I can’t see how we could have avoided all this unless Thomas had kept away from her, or she’d decided not to fight...sorry, love,” he added, clearly remembering her own decision. “That might have been worse in the long run for her. I wish her life had been easier. I hope it will be from now on.”

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Sort of. I’ve made enquiries with the Open University. I can get credit for my first degree, and start at the beginning of the new year. It’ll take about sixteen hours week, more or less.”

She tilted her head, confused. None of this needed her to come out alone with him. “That’s good?”

“And the thing about that is, I could look after Bernie and Annie and still have plenty of time to study. Which would allow you to go back to work, if you’d like to.”

“Athos....” _Go back to teaching?_

He reached for her other hand. “Sylvie, I know you gave up work for the most generous reasons, and don’t regret the decision. I also know that you have so much to give to kids as a teacher. I would be honoured to be your support while you do that. I would be honoured to do that as your husband, if you’ll have me.”

She clutched at his hands. “Marry me?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll happily live with you if you don’t want to, and live close by if you don’t want me to live with you. All I ask is that you allow me to be some part of your life.”

“You want to marry me?”

He smiled at her stunned expression. “Unless there’s a mad husband in your attic you haven’t told me about.”

“Athos.” He stood and went to her, crouching down and holding her tight while she cried and laughed and clung to him. “You really want to marry me.”

“I really, really do.”

“What will Porthos say?”

He leaned back so he could look into her face. “Maybe ‘congratulations on moving to the advanced level’?”

She giggled and pulled him close again. The waitress bringing their food over interrupted them, and Sylvie climbed to her feet, about to apologise. But Athos forestalled her. “I’ve just asked this beautiful woman to be my wife, and I think she just said yes.”

“Yes! I definitely said yes!”

The waitress grinned. “Congratulations. Who’s having the chicken?”

Athos held her hand while he ate, and she kept staring at him wondering if he was a hallucination. Her phone pinging woke her out of her daze. “It’s Porthos.”

“We’re going to lunch at their place this weekend. Want to announce it then?”

“God, yes. But he wanted to know how you went this morning. I’ll text him back.”

When she was done. Athos said, “There’s a bit more to discuss. I’ve been doing some research and I have just about enough money to buy a three bedroom flat in the borough, or perhaps in Kingston. But that would mean Bernie giving up her flat, if she moved out now. I could give money to you so you two could buy the one you’re in now, and live with you there, so long as you wouldn’t mind.”

“Mind? Why the hell would I mind? I’m going to _marry_ you.”

“I didn’t want to assume anything.” His guileless look surely had to be fake so she hit him on the head with the menu. “Very well, I take it that you don’t mind.”

“Idiot. I need to talk to Mum.”

“Of course. But whatever I have is yours, and I want you to do the best for yourself, not just everyone else. You’re a born teacher, Sylvie.”

“I do love it, but you really want to spend your life looking after my mum and my daughter?”

“It would be a privilege and an honour.”

**********

“It’s kind of a pre-wedding honeymoon,” Porthos explained, handing Sylvie the envelope, the weekend after she and Athos had announced they were engaged.

“Isn’t that just a holiday?” She opened the envelope. Inside was a print out from a website showing details of a holiday cottage in Norfolk. “We can’t afford to go here.”

“You can’t. Aramis and I can, and so can Athos, if we all put in a bit. They’re paired cottages. We take one, you, Athos, Bernie and Annie take the other. And voila, you have babysitting and mum-sitting on tap. It’s all booked for October. Aramis’s lab is going through a refit so he has to take time off then, my boss agreed, and I already asked Athos and Bernie.”

“You asked them and not me?”

“It’s called a _surprise_ , Sylvie. It’s also called ‘two weeks away from London’. With on-tap babysitting. Did I mention that?”

“Porthos! That’s amazing.” She flung herself at him and he hugged her. “Thank you. But are you sure you can afford it?”

“Off-season in Norfolk? With what he earns, let alone me? Of course we can.”

“You’re fantastic, you know that?”

He grinned at her. “Girl, you look at what you’ve done for my mate, and I’ll tell you who’s fantastic.”

Athos and Aramis, who had taken Annie further along with them on the path, had stopped to see her reaction. She ran up to them and hugged Aramis, then kissed Athos. “Thank you, Aramis. Athos, you were devious! I’m so proud of you.”

Athos picked up Annie as he answered. “I did learn one or two things as a police officer, darling. I was just asking Aramis if he’d mind if I invited Porthos to be our best man.”

“No, you can’t. Sorry.”

The two of them looked at her in surprise. “But I thought—”

Porthos had caught up with them. “Thought what, Athos?”

Sylvie turned to him. “I just told him you can’t be his best man at the wedding. I want you to be _my_ best man. He can have Aramis. Because you are _our_ two best men, and I won’t hear a word against it.”

Aramis put his arm around Sylvie’s shoulders. “Not from me, sweetheart.”

Porthos put his arm over Aramis’s, so she was sandwiched. “Me neither. Come here, you,” he said to Athos, dragging Annie and him into the hug. “It’s all for one and one for all, guys.”

Syvlie could have died from happiness. “Damn right, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism and corrections craved :)


End file.
